


It Doesn't Matter

by markantony



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Return of the King, Trans!Éowyn, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: Éowine (born Éowyn) leaves his identity as princess of Rohan to live as a warrior and a man, fighting in Gondor and falling in love with Faramir, son of Denethor, who is, as well, in love with him.





	It Doesn't Matter

"I can't be your wife-"

"Faramir. Adress me by my name, as I adress you by yours, _Éowine_ ," he added, softly stressing the slight difference in the pronounciation of Éowine and Éowyn. He put his hands on Éowine's, resting them on the wounded rohirrim prince's lap. "I never intended you to be my wife, for I fell in love with you as a man, which you are, and Eru knows a man can't marry a man in this land for they can't have children. I don't know your opinion on having children, if it would make you feel less of a man, which you could never be in my eyes. One who has to prove his manhood all the time isn't so. And I am not looking for a heir, for what's the use at the moment? King Elessar has come back and Gondor doesn't need me as a steward."

"What are you rambling about, Faramir?" said Éowine with a pained face.

"Please, don't trouble yourself speaking, the wounds in your chest... If it wasn't for your bandaids, you wouldn't be here with me. Please, I apologise for rambling. What I mean to say is I want to be your husband even if you can't be my wife. You will be my husband."

Éowine raised his eyebrow to show his doubtful mind and Faramir chuckled. "Let's elope," he whispered into the other man's ear. 

"How? No, you can't do this."

"I can and I will. No responsability is as important as..."

_Love._

"The elves celebrate this kind of ceremony. As soon as you heal, as soon as the war finishes..."

Éowine smiled and squeezed Faramir's hand. They just had to wait a little bit.


End file.
